Kingdom Hearts Remix
by AnimeChild52
Summary: I love kingdom hearts but some parts are kinda boring so here u go!
1. Dive Into the Heart

Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, but there will be many more to come. I just beat Riku II on my game, and now I'm on my way back to Hollow Bastion. So, for my first fic, I will write Kingdom Hearts the way I think it should be, with some added characters and such.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dive Into the Heart  
  
Sora stood alone on the beach of Destiny Islands. He looked out into the water and saw his best friend and arch - rival Riku. Riku turned and held out his hand, and a black and red key type blade appeared in his hand. He then charged at Sora and swung but Sora disappeared and began falling. He fell until he landed on a white platform, unharmed. The white of the platform flew away in the form of doves. Sora looked around, and saw nothing but the platform. Eerie music was echoing from all sides around him. Then three pedestals appeared one in front, one to his left, and one to his right. In front was a powerful sword, the sign of the warrior. To his left, was a shield, the sign of the guardian. To his right, was a rod, the sign of the mystic.  
  
Voice: Choose wisely...  
  
Sora: (shrugs, and walks towards the sword, and jumps up)  
  
Voice: Is this the path you chose?  
  
Sora: (nods)  
  
The sword vanished and the voice spoke again...  
  
Voice: What will you give up in exchange?  
  
Sora: (walks toward the rod, and jumps up)  
  
Voice: Is this the path you chose?  
  
Sora: (nods)  
  
All the pedestals vanish, and Sora falls again, onto another platform. Little shadows popped up from the ground, and the sword appeared again in Sora's hands.  
  
Sora: (kills all of the little shadows)  
  
The floor is swallowed up in darkness, and Sora falls to another floor. On the next floor is a door.  
  
Sora: (examines the door)  
  
Voice: The door is still closed.  
  
Sora: (opens the door and steps through onto another platform)  
  
The light creates a huge shadow behind Sora and it turns into a large Darkside.  
  
Sora: (draws sword and jumps onto the creature's arm and begins to hack away at the hand)  
  
Darkside: &*^&*(%$&&  
  
The Darkside is destroyed and Sora falls off the platform once more. He is surrounded by darkness.  
  
Voice: Don't be afraid, you are the one who will open the door.  
  
As he fell, he heard the voice saying something else...  
  
Voice: KEYBLADE... Keyblade... keyblade...  
  
The sword in Sora's hand slowly shaped into a large key, before Sora could realize anything else, he was knocked out cold.  
  
The next thing he knew he was on the beach. Well, it was the beach but it was empty, and all the colors were inverted. The only thing that was its correct color was the large key lying on the ground. It took shape of the sword again. But it was wooden. Then something woke him up.  
  
Kairi: Sora you lazy bum!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so it's mostly the same, but it's a little different. Please R&R. Next chapter up soon. Thanks.  
  
~RandleElRocks~ 


	2. Destiny Islands

Okay here is the next chapter, this is where things change. It's at Destiny Islands, and there are new characters, a tournament, and more weapons. Well without delay here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Destiny Islands  
  
Sora raced Riku to the cove to work on the raft. Naturally Riku won, as he always does.  
  
Sora: Man, now the scores 1 to 0.  
  
Riku: Just face it, I always win Sora, just give up.  
  
Sora: We'll see when the tournament comes around. I'm goin' to see if I can train with Tidus and the others.  
  
Sora goes to the dock where Tidus is.  
  
Tidus: Hey Sora, you feeling lucky?  
  
Sora: Sure I'm up for a round.  
  
Sora and Tidus went to the beach to start their duel.  
  
Sora: Take this! (jumps behind and strikes Tidus with sword)  
  
Soon the battle was over, with Tidus quitting while he was behind.  
  
Soon came the time for the big beach tourney. The rankings were chosen, and the first round match was Riku vs. Selphie. Selphie fought with a nunchaku, and was quite skilled with it. But the battle went quickly with Riku dodging, blocking, and striking, and Selphie ducking, fleeing and screaming. The next match was Sora vs. Wakka, an older boy who fought with a blitzball. The match went the same way with Sora coming out on top. Tidus faced Dondre, who used small stones that he threw as a weapon. Tidus won easily and advanced to the next round. Two newcomers fought in the next round, a sword wielder named Edal, and a shield user, named Drau. Edal won and advanced. Another newcomer, Ega, fought against Skyler, who used his own body as a weapon and came out on top.  
  
Round two began, and Sora faced off against Ega.  
  
Ega: I hope you are feeling lucky Sora.  
  
Sora: Trust me I am.  
  
Ega: (takes out wooden staff and points at Sora)  
  
An invisible force sent Sora flying but he recovered and charged Ega. He struck repeatedly, until the match was called in his favor. Riku received a bye since there was uneven competitors. Edal demolished Tidus without breaking a sweat.  
  
Edal: Sora, it's you and me in the next round.  
  
Sora: Yeah, good luck to you.  
  
Edal: (snickers)  
  
Edal fought with great force and brought Sora to his knees and pointed his sword at Sora's head.  
  
Edal: Do you surrender.  
  
Sora: (nods)  
  
Edal: Good. (knocks Sora out)  
  
All of the others except for Ega and Drau stood and drew their weapons.  
  
Edal: I don't think so.  
  
Edal's sword became real, and he stood his ground, he was ready. Ega's staff became a wizard's relic, and Drau's shield, a large defender shield that had a face on it. Ega rose Riku into the air and brought him towards them.  
  
Drau: Is this the one that Maleficent wanted?  
  
Edal: I think so, but if not, he will have to do.  
  
Riku: (draws sword) You won't take me without a fight!  
  
Riku swung at Edal, but his wooden sword was shattered on Edal's blade.  
  
Sora: Stop!  
  
A black ring surrounded the three and their captive, and the land outside the ring slowly began to disintegrate. Sora jumped into the ring just in time. All the land that was left was the ring, a large floating island in the sky, and a small land path to the island where Riku always sits, heading towards a black hole in the space.  
  
Sora: (draws sword) Let Riku go!  
  
The sword in Sora's hand took shape once again into the large key...  
  
Voice: KEYBLADE... Keyblade... keyblade...  
  
Sora: Keyblade? This thing is a, Keyblade?  
  
Edal: Oh no! It's the Key that Maleficent warned us about. Let's get out of here.  
  
Sora: (lunges forward and strikes Edal sharply on the back)  
  
Edal: Argh! You're going to regret that. Heartless!  
  
Many of the shadows that appeared in Sora's dream sprung out of the ground in front of him. There was also one with a set of wings and a sword. It took Sora a few seconds to realize that the winged one, was Edal.  
  
Sora: Edal, why do you want Riku?  
  
Edal: I am no longer Edal, I am Chaos Invisible!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Chaos Invisible: The shadows that you see before you are Shadow Heartless. I am an Invisible Heartless now, but not any Invisible, the ruler of all Invisibles, Chaos Invisible!  
  
Sora: ... What?  
  
Sora tried to attack Chaos Invisible but he disappeared. Sora ran past all of the shadows to the island where he saw them heading. Edal was Edal again and they had Riku in a cage. Sora tried to free Riku, but before he could get there, the four rose into the air, near the portal. Before leaving, Ega fired a parting shot...  
  
Ega: Go, Darkside!  
  
The large shadow that was in Sora's "dream" appeared on the island, and Sora defeated him in the same way, only it was much easier with the Keyblade. The island rose up and Sora soon passed out.  
  
He awoke to a dog licking his face, in a back alley of some city/town. He heard someone calling the dog...  
  
Man: Come on Pluto!  
  
  
  
There is the second chapter, a little different huh? R&R, next chapter up soon! 


	3. Traverse Town

Chapter 3  
  
Traverse Town  
  
  
  
Sora walked out of the alley where he awoke. He entered a large town square and looked around. He saw a few people and decided to talk to them.  
  
Sora: Excuse me, but... where am I?  
  
Woman: Why, this is Traverse Town dear. You aren't from around here, are you?  
  
Sora: No.  
  
Woman: How'd you get here?  
  
Sora: I'm not sure.  
  
Sora walked up a set of stairs to an item shop. He walked inside and found a blond haired man.  
  
Man: Hey kid, get out of here, I need customers, not meddlesome troublemakers.  
  
Sora: I'm not gonna cause any trouble, I'm just looking for my friends.  
  
Man: Sorry kid, my name's Cid, what's yours?  
  
Sora: I'm Sora, have you seen my friends, Riku and Kairi?  
  
Cid: Sorry, never heard of 'em.  
  
Sora left the item shop and turned the corner to find a brown haired man, with a long sword with a handle like a gun.  
  
Man: You, you hold the Keyblade. Don't you know that the Keyblade holds dark power?  
  
He leapt forward and swung at Sora but Sora blocked it and quickly countered. He struck the man a few more times, until he powered up. The blade he was holding turned orange and he fired a shot at Sora and it knocked him to his back.  
  
Girl: Squall, stop it!  
  
Squall: I told you before, my name's Leon. And this boy wields the Keyblade, he must be destroyed.  
  
Girl: Leon, he's just a boy, he won't destroy anything.  
  
Leon: What do you know Yuffie?  
  
The girl, Yuffie, took a bottle out of her pocket and popped the cork out, and sparks flew over to Sora, and somehow, they healed him.  
  
Sora: What was that?  
  
Yuffie: A potion, they're quite handy in a tight spot.  
  
Sora: Yeah.  
  
Leon: Sorry about that, it's just...  
  
Yuffie: We have heard legends that the Heartless fear the Keyblade and will stop at nothing to destroy the blade and its wielder.  
  
Sora: The Heartless? Oh yeah, those things destroyed my island!  
  
Leon: That wasn't and island, it was another world. Normally passage between worlds is impossible, but the Heartless broke the seals and now passage is very possible. Anyway, the Heartless destroyed our home, looking for that wretched Keyblade, and now, they'll follow you everywhere trying to destroy it and everything around you.  
  
Yuffie: Yes you must seal the Keyhole!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Leon: The Keyhole! If you lock it with the Keyblade, then the Heartless will be locked away from this world forever.  
  
Sora: Oh, Okay. Take me to this Keyhole.  
  
The three proceeded to the second district of Traverse Town, where many Heartless awaited them.  
  
Leon: Sora, go, head for the third district, the keyhole is there!  
  
Sora: Wait!  
  
Leon & Yuffie: GO!  
  
Sora ran off towards the third district.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Two people (well sort of people, one was a duck and one a dog) walked through the first district searching for someone.  
  
Duck: Come on Goofy, King Mickey commanded us to find the wielder of this "key," and he said that Leon should know where to find him, so LET'S GO!  
  
Goofy: Coming Donald!  
  
Goofy and Donald walked through the door to the second district, and there they found whom they were searching for. There surrounded by a large group of Heartless, was a boy, with a KEY!  
  
Donald: Look Goofy, there he is!  
  
Goofy: Gwarsh!  
  
The two ran towards the boy and Goofy began to attack all of the Heartless with his shield.  
  
Sora: I don't know who you are, but thank you. (begins to attack Heartless)  
  
Donald: Now, get ready Heartless.  
  
His staff was glowing blue.  
  
Donald: Firaga!  
  
A blazing ocean of fire leapt out and destroyed all of the Heartless.  
  
Sora: Thanks.  
  
Donald: Your welcome, I'm Donald Duck, and we have been searching for you and your key!  
  
Sora: You mean the Keyblade?  
  
Goofy: Keyblade? Oh sorry, I'm Goofy nice to meat you.  
  
Sora: Yeah, you too, so why are you searching for me.  
  
Donald: Never mind that, look!  
  
A large Guard Armor Heartless materialized in front of them.  
  
Sora: Let's get him!  
  
The three attacked it continuously and it soon burst into a bunch of little green and white balls.  
  
Sora: What are these?  
  
Donald: HP and MP balls! Here try one!  
  
Donald threw a green ball over Sora's head and it burst into sparks and healed his wounds just like a potion.  
  
Sora: What are the white ones?  
  
Donald: MP!  
  
He threw one over Sora the same way and his Keyblade glowed blue, and stayed that way.  
  
Donald: It takes MP to do attacks like this, Firaga!  
  
The fire shot out and singed Goofy's hat.  
  
Goofy: Hey!  
  
Leon appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Leon: Sora, come on, we were wrong, the keyhole is in second district.  
  
...And he ran off. Donald and Goofy ran after him quickly. Sora picked up a few HP and MP balls and put them in his pockets.  
  
Sora: These could help.  
  
Sora walked up the stairs slowly. He then heard a familiar voice.  
  
Riku: Hey Sora, what's up?  
  
Sora: RIKU!  
  
Riku: Did you miss me?  
  
Sora: Yeah, where's Kairi?  
  
Riku: She's not with you? I don't know then.  
  
Donald: Come on, Sora!  
  
Sora turned to face Donald and then turned back to Riku, but he was gone.  
  
Sora: Riku, Riku?  
  
He then went up the stairs and proceeded to second district.  
  
Leon: Climb the ladder to the roof, and ring the bell.  
  
Sora, Goofy and Donald climbed the ladder, and the path to the bell was blocked.  
  
Sora: Oh no!  
  
Donald: That's ok. Firaga!  
  
The fire set the wood blocking the bell aflame. They waited a few seconds then...  
  
Donald: Blizzaga!  
  
A beam of ice put the fire out, and Goofy charged the now weakened wood with his shield and broke it. Sora walked in and struck the bell with the Keyblade. A keyhole appeared in the courtyard below, and the three jumped down.  
  
Leon: Just aim the keyblade at the hole and stand back.  
  
Sora did so and many Heartless appeared and chased Leon and Yuffie back to third district.  
  
Donald: Uh - Oh!  
  
Guard Armor was standing behind them. It then transformed into the Opposite Armor; witch was stronger than its original form.  
  
Sora: Let's go.  
  
Sora started to attack the Guard Armor's torso, while Donald worked on the arms and Goofy the legs. After attacking without any affect, and taking attack after attack, Sora realized that the only way to defeat him was to seal the Keyhole.  
  
Sora: Guys hold out for one minute.  
  
Sora ran to the keyhole and took aim. He then heard something from behind him.  
  
Donald: No!  
  
Sora turned to see Donald lying on the ground.  
  
Sora: Donald!  
  
Sora ran and jumped to the Opposite Armor's head, and began to furiously swing at it with the Keyblade, and finally, the enemy fell. He exploded into millions of HP and MP balls, some sort of building block, a necklace of some sort and Sora gained a new power, a small, transparent wing appeared in front of him and it exploded into small particles and gathered in his Keyblade.  
  
Donald: The Aeroga spell. It will protect you from some enemy attacks.  
  
Sora: What's this chain?  
  
Donald: The Brave Warrior chain, it will power up your strength health.  
  
Sora: Here you take it.  
  
Donald: No, no, just give me the next one and then Goofy, then you, me, Goofy, and so on.  
  
Sora: Okay!  
  
Goofy: What's this, is this a gummi block?  
  
Donald: I don't know, but who cares about that right now, look!  
  
A swarm of shadow and soldier Heartless came flying towards them.  
  
Goofy: Seal the Keyhole!  
  
Sora aimed at the keyhole and a beam flew from the Keyblade, and he heard the sound of a door locking. Just as a soldier was attacking Donald, all the Heartless exploded. Sora gathered some HP and MP balls and they left for first district.  
  
They arrived to find Leon, Yuffie, and Cid standing at the gates of Traverse Town.  
  
Leon: Sora, you did it!  
  
Sora: Yeah, I guess I did.  
  
Leon: Here take this.  
  
Leon took out a large rainbow orb.  
  
Leon: This is munny. Anything you see in the item shops can be bought with munny.  
  
Donald: Sora, take this.  
  
A transparent flame, like the wing appeared in front of Sora and burst into sparks and was absorbed by the Keyblade.  
  
Donald: The Firaga spell.  
  
Sora: Thanks.  
  
Yuffie: Sora, here. A bundle of postcards, that can be mailed at that station over there see.  
  
Sora: Yeah?  
  
Yuffie: For each postcard you mail, you get a special item.  
  
Sora: Oh, Ok!  
  
Leon: Sora, here have this Elixir, it will heal your HP and MP.  
  
Sora: Ok.  
  
Sora walked to the Postcard Station and mailed the cards. He received a cottage, mega potion, mega ether, elixir, mega elixir, defense up, and a power up.  
  
Sora: What's this?  
  
Donald: Power and defense up. They will raise your defense and power.  
  
Sora: Oh cool.  
  
Cid walked over to the group.  
  
Cid: Is that a Navigation Gummi Block you got there?  
  
Donald: Is that what it is?  
  
Cid: Yeah, it will allow you to go to other worlds. I'll install it for you.  
  
Donald: Okay.  
  
Cid left to work on the gummi ship.  
  
Sora: What's he gonna install it to?  
  
Donald: Our gummi ship. It allows us to go to other worlds.  
  
Sora: Oh.  
  
Cid returned and the three boarded the gummi ship. They flew to a new world and got off the ship. The menu screen said the world was called Wonderland.  
  
They got off the ship and landed in a small room, and a rabbit ran past them.  
  
Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late!  
  
  
  
Okay, so it's not different but, I blended the two Traverse Town levels and I excluded Merlin, but that's okay. The next chapter is comin' up soon so stay tuned. 


End file.
